This invention relates to a magnetic tape transfer printing apparatus for transferring information between two magnetic tapes held in contact with each other.
Magnetic tape transfer printing apparatus have been proposed, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 52-36004. The transfer printing apparatus employs a transfer printing drum, and a magnetic head for applying a magnetic transfer bias field to transfer information between master and slave magnetic tapes held in contact with each other on a portion of the circumference of the transfer printing drum.
One serious problem associated with the conventional magnetic tape transfer printing apparatus is that the master tape is demagnetized to a considerable extent during the transfer printing process. This is true particularly when information is transferred from a metal master tape onto a barium-ferrite slave tape.